The Not So Pleasantview
by tiagih
Summary: We all know that Pleaasntview isn't always pleasant, prepare for the ride of your lives as we these sims fight, cry, yell, or even flirt to get what they want. First time with this type of story so no comments no more chapters...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Not So Pleasantview

"_Since that day, I do not think there has been a peaceful day in this town with all the drama and tragedy that goes on. I can say the Pleasantview is not always so "pleasant"._  
>Prologue<p>

Hi, my name is Ann Hall. Born August 23 1945, yes I am old but retired with an enormous pension (not enough to impress Mortimer though). I moved here about 2 years ago in search of a quiet place to just sit down, relax, and just enjoy some peace. Since that day, I have yet found that peaceful day in this town with all the drama and tragedy that goes on. I can say the Pleasantview is not always so "pleasant".

Well lets begin shall we...

Every morning I wake up, fix a cup of coffee, and fetch the morning paper. I grab the paper and my coffee and sit in my living room to feel more comfortable. I open the paper and see what is new with today. I see an article about Mortimer Goth as he soon retires (the old man deserves some rest after all he has been through), he talks about how proud he is of his daughter and how she will soon be married (to that Don fellow no doubt). I sure hope that those two can work things out.  
>Now...what else *Honk* *Honk*. I stand up to find what that noise is. I look through the window and down the street I see a movers truck with a family looking at the nearby house.<p>

**Burb**  
>Jennifer couldn't be anymore happy at the house they had bought. Although it was a big change from the city to here, it was well worth it. Her and her husband John wanted to leave the city because they thought a quieter city would be easier on the family. Unfortunately Jennifer was too busy with work and pursuing a longstanding career to really think about where to move next. John spent most of his time when they were home looking for a house. He considered moving to her hometown since they haven't visited it since Lucy, their daughter was very little. As a surprise for Jennifer he saved and bought a nice house with just enough room for them and possibly an extra one. After days and days of waiting they were ready to move both Jennifer and John found jobs in Pleasantview and were ready to start another life there.<p>

The real concern was Lucy of course, she really liked her old school and her friends that went there so hearing the news about moving wasn't very happy for her. Driving up to the driveway looking at their house Jennifer was amazed. They all got out of the car and looked around the house. "Oh my God! I love it." she said to Jennifer as she leaped in his arms. "Well I am glad that we found it. Now we can start our new lives here." he replied. Jennifer sighed and said "I hope this isn't too much for Lucy. She was so unhappy when she had to say bye to her friends."

"Yeah I know" replied John. "But I think she will adapt just like the rest of us." he continued. "Maybe we should go visit my brother since we are here now, plus that gives Lucy a chance to spend time with her cousins and open up a little" said Jennifer. "I don't know, Angela and Lilith aren't the most "pleasant" to be around when they are together plus I don't want Lucy to pick any bad influence from them because of their age difference." remarked John. "True but I think they have gotten better although Daniel has told me stories about having to repair the house after big fights...but that not the point this is for Lucy." said Jennifer.

Jennifer turned and looked at Lucy as she was gazing at the clouds and hoped that her and John didn't make a mistake. "Well I better take Lucy to the school and get her registered for next week" said Jennifer. "Lucy come here please." yelled Jennifer. Jennifer wanted Lucy to get the best education so she wanted her to go to the local private school Plesantview Academy Junior. Lucy remembered when mother talked to her about going to private school (she has only been to public so far) and how she really wanted to stay in the city. Still she was a positive person (despite others opinion) and would try and make the best of this new place, she heard she even had relatives here so maybe she might have someone to play with.

**Pleasant**

Daniel sat there in his room after a long day at work just contemplating on his household and his relationship with his wife. Lately Mary Sue has been so busy with work that she doesn't pay much attention to him. She really loves her job at the bank and she always has meetings and always gets tired from working so much. Ever since her promotion to vice president of the Pleasantview Bank she has been working none stop. He admires that his wife is so hard working (that is one of the reasons he married her) however he is starting to miss his old wife. The one that would splatter him with love and affection and he was her whole world. Ever since the twins were born she thought she needed to also work to help the family.

Although Daniel strongly disagreed and told her she should stay home with the kids and leave the finances to him she refused. Daniel went to the living room, pulled an old family album from the bookcase, and smiled at the years that have gone by. When his daughters Angela and Lilith were born him and Mary-Sue couldn't be anymore happy and tried their hardest to make sure they "grew up well" however between Daniel arguing about Mary Sue staying home more and raising the twins he noticed that the younger of the twins Lilith was starting to get left out. Daniel loved his family however he wished things were not so complicated...not to mention his affair with the maid.

Yes, Daniel had been seeing the maid Kaylynn for about 8 months now, just casual but he knew that it was wrong and he knew that Kaylynn wanted a family and he wasn't willing to give that to her. Standing up and walking to the kitchen to make eat sandwich that he didn't finish at work. While eating, he thought of his daughters and both of them were strange to him. Angela, his joy, was dating a juvenile delinquent Dustin whom he really disliked. Angela was so smart and gifted ( brains came from the mom) and even when he thought it would be better for her to go to private school she refused because she didn't want to be away from Dustin.

Of both of his daughters, he had to admit Angela was easier to handle unlike Lilith. Although Daniel would admit, he and Lilith do not really spend time with each other he knows that she tries to get her parents attention so that they will notice her like her sister. Daniel and Mary Sue have been to hell and back with Lilith, Mary Sue thought that Lilith was being a difficult teenager but Daniel knew better. He started seeing Lilith behave more when she started going out with that Dirk character. Although she is not an A+ student like her sister (she maintained a 3.0) he knew that she was his when he sees her fight for what she wants no matter who is in the way. After eating his sandwich, he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering whom it was he went to the door and opened it and saw the last person he wanted to talk to...Kaylynn. Daniel remembered he had planned a date for them to go on and talk about their relationship. "Are you ready to go?" asked Kaylynn dressed up in a lovely formal dress for the afternoon. Daniel knew he had to set things straight with her but he had mixed feelings. He wanted to be with Kaylynn because he liked the affection and attention she was giving him that he needs but he wants stay with a family however, that barely talks to one another.  
><strong><br>****Goth**

Poor Mortimer, still remembering the days of when he, his wife and their happiness were taken away from him when she disappeared, it seemed cruel that fate took her away from him. Walked through the house, he would look at the pictures hanging all over and it was almost like a time line of his family. Through the years in his heart Mortimer, has always missed his wife and she is so present in his heart especially when he sees his children. They have grown beautifully and each makes him very proud. Moving on Mortimer met his recent business partner named Dina, whom he is quite found of. He did not realize who she was until she reminded him. She was his sister-in-law (by law) since she was married to his wife's brother Michael. He and Dina have been spending some time together and she does make him feel happier despite their age difference (Mortimer is 65 and Dina is 28).

Cassandra he daughter is now a grown woman, beautiful, and presently in love. It felt like yesterday that he was helping Cassandra pick the school she wanted to go to and now she all she talks about her love for Don Lothario. From what he knew she and Don have been dating for a year or two and someone decided to pop the question. Mortimer was not a fan of Don because he thinks of him as a suave lecher. However, Cassandra loves and constantly convinces him that he is a good person and would never ever hurt her. Although he would argue, he wanted her to as happy as he was when he married her mother. With the wedding being only a few days, he can only hope she was right besides he does like the fact that he is charge of the ceremony. Being retired helped him because he would not have to worry about being called in about anything. He had a few things he to do that weren't very easy, his daughter said she wanted a wedding like her parents did so although he didn't really what it looked like because Bella mostly wanted to do everything.

He still had to make appoints from him and his son Alex to be fitted for tuxedos soon. Oh is son Alex was had the brains of his father but everything else was a mystery to him. Alex was so quiet and normally stayed in his room and either did his homework or looked out his telescope. Mortimer hoped that Alex would make some friends soon or he might worry that Alex isolates would himself people as he grows up. Mortimer planned to send Alex to public school to see if maybe he can try to work on socializing since grades will not be a problem for him. His son has expressed wanting to be a scientist like his father, which warmed his heart for his children to want to be successful in their future.

**Dreamer**

Darren dreamer was standing next to his panel drawing what he hoped to be his next masterpiece. Lately Darren has been struggling with trying to earn ends meat since bills are like furniture in his house. With no college degree, his job options are very limited. He stopped looking for a job when Dirk first started high school and figured since he was good at art he could try to sell some of it for cash. While they are far from broke, (no pun intended) they still struggle with bills because of Darren has to buy more art supplies and Dirk going out with Lilith Pleasant on dates. As a father, Darren feels like he is a disappointment to his son. While things have not so terrible in their relationship but they still have their constant fights about money and about when his dad was getting married again. All of which are not easy to fix at the given moment.

Yes, like most widows, it is hard to let go of your beloved and Darren is no exception. Since his wife died from cancer years ago, he had to start taking care of the house and his son Dirk. It took Dirk about a year and a half before he really recovered from his mother's death and started making friends with some of the kids in his school. Dirk recently is dating rebel Lilith Pleasant, who in Darren opinion isn't someone he would want his son to be around (since he was already caught sneaking out to meet her at the park). After finishing his artwork, Darren went downstairs to prepare for Dirk to come home from with some club sandwiches.

Finishing the sandwich Darren hears the front door open and coming in was Dirk looking tired but also very hungry. "You hungry?" asked Darren. "Yeah, I could eat my left foot if I didn't need it." replied Dirk. Sitting at their eating their sandwiches, Darren started the conversation with asking how Dirk's day was. Dirk replied,"Well it was fine we have a new student named Arianna Adams." "What is she like?" asked Darren. "Well she is really nice, her and Lilith became friends instantly and she is really smart." Darren made a small joke saying "Well if things don't work out with you and Lilith, then you should date her." Apparently, that was not funny for Dirk since he was starting to develop serious feelings for Lilith. "Look dad no offence but I don't think I need relationship advice from someone who hasn't dated in years." Said Dirk. "I have true feelings for Lilith she is not bad." He added.

"Look son, I am not ready to go out to find someone besides I have you. That's enough for me" he told his son in reply. "But dad you deserve someone who can make you happy like mom did." "Is there someone you like?" asked Dirk. "Well there is someone that I kind of like but she is way out of my league (more like engaged)" Darren replied sadly. Dirk finished his sandwich and said, "I know next weekend why don't you go downtown to the pub and see if you can find you a nice lady to hang with."

Darren and Dirk continued the conversation until they went from the table to the sink, and concluded that if Darren could not find a nice lady in 3 months that Dirk would shut up about the idea.

**Broke**

Brandi has been searching for a job online since dawn, hoping that she could find a job somewhere. Lately her youngest son Beau is growing as the days go by and soon he will need more things especially when school starts. Her oldest son Dustin, whom she suspects is up to no good with this new job of his, works late at night and comes home around 4:00am. Although she cannot really complain because it does put food on the table, however she feels like she is not deriving of a mother to have such a caring son.

Her son has been getting into a lot of trouble even if he is dating a sweet girl like Angela Pleasant. When Dustin first introduced her, she saw that he was extremely happy about their relationship and thought Angela might be good for him. Dustin at least goes to school now before he wouldn't even go (mainly because he didn't do the homework).

Looking through the web she found an ad for housekeeping services. **"Looking for maid for housecleaning. Payment 50 simoleans an hour." **Looking at the hours and thought there were reason able and decided to give the man a call. The person she called was what sounded like a woman. Apparently, she was Mr. Rueben's secretary and asked what Brandi's qualifications were and she asked for Brandi to come to the _**Curview Hotel**_ for an interview. Brandi being so excited immediately finished the conversations and thanked the kind lady profusely. Soon Brandi will be able to help bring in money without worrying about Dustin going to jail or her youngest son Beau and his future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Today happen to be a beautiful day in Pleasant view, with summer almost over you would think that everything would be right as rain. Well not really, the day started as any other day would, unpleasant._

**Pleasant House**

It was past her bedtime and she knew that if she was caught she would be in a lot of trouble. Lilith got out of the car that Dirk borrowed for the night (how she didn't know) and made her way over to the driver's seat of the car and kissed her boyfriend goodnight.

Once she was dropped her off, Lilith thought she was pretty sleek as she tried tiptoeing in her house. She already made it past the front door, and already starting to reflect on the night she had spent and how much fun she had hanging out. Almost to the stairs Lilith thought she got away with sneaking out once again. All her thoughts left her, once the kitchen light came on once she barely made a step on the stairs. Standing completely still, she did not have to look around to know it was her mother and father that were both standing there with looks of disappointment.

"Young lady, where have you been?" asked Mary Sue with disappointment in her tone.

"Um...ok fine, I was hanging out, just give me my punishment so I can go to bed, I am really tired." Lilith replied with a compliant tone. It was the middle of the night and she was very tired, and if her family knew, one thing about her is that she is extremely sensitive when she is sleepy. Although it did not seem like her parents were aware or even cared about that fact.

"Oh no you don't, you had your father and I worried about you all night, you owe us more than a couple of words." said Mary Sue.

Like any normal family Daniel, Mary-Sue, and Lilith sat at the kitchen table and discussed what the problem was and why she went out in the first place. The whole time it was mostly Lilith and Mary-Sue arguing, while Daniel would pop a question here or there.

"Lilith, you're our daughter and we love you and we know that you are better than this." Daniel said to Lilith pleading for her to understand. Lilith just rolled her eyes at her father's comment and even gave him the "yeah right" kind of look.

"We are not asking you to be perfect but the little things we do ask like: no seeking out, maintaining your grades, and if possible stop fighting your sister..." Daniel continued but was interrupted by Lilith as she stood.

"It's not like she doesn't start fights, I am not the only one who throws the first punch." shouted Lilith.

"Look I am sorry ok, next time I will ask to go out but this whole conversation is stupid. Just tell me my punishment so we can all go to bed and wake up and live out normal everyday lives, ok?" continued Lilith as she stormed upstairs to her room, followed by the slamming of her bedroom door.

Walking in her room Lilith checked her phone and noticed she got a text message from Dirk.

"_Hey listen I got busted coming home and my dad is pissed. It might be a while before we can hang out again. But no regrets. Love Dirk"_

Reading the text Lilith heart fluttered and she felt like if no one loved and understood her it was Dirk. Dirk had been the only person in her life that seemed to care about her for her. Her parents were so busy with Lilith and stress about money and work, that they didn't give much time to Lilith. You could say that Lilith is almost attached to Dirk, but does she really love him or like him for being around?

**Goth Inc.**

Mortimer was sitting at his desk in his office waiting for a guest he had invented in to town to discuss a meeting with about important issues. His office was standard with s bookshelves filled with science books but one particular book was placed there for his pleasure. It was the family photo book, and from time to time Mortimer would sit and go down memory lane, looking at all the photos of his daughter, he son (in and out of the womb), and his presumed dead wife. Since Cassandra told him that she wanted to marry Don Lothario there had been a gap in their relationship to the point that unless he fully supported their marriage to one another, Cassandra would never talk to him again, like mother like daughter.

Getting out of his chair he walked up to a book that Cassandra had made for him the last time she was in his office (which had been quite a while), it was a photo book of the "then" family. It was right around the time Bella was 8 months into her pregnancy with Alex. Scrolling through the pages it put a genuine smile on his face but a deep frown whenever he looked at his wife. She had gone missing a while back and was last seen on Don Lothario's roof.

Like any loving father, he still made plans for the wedding even if it was a challenge. Right after he got to the last page of the book he heard a knocking sound coming from the door.

"Come in" he said to the noise coming from the door. Coming in was a dear associate of his Jacob Adams, he walked over towards him and gave him a nice friendly handshake, like the ones you would give a dear friend, and oh boy did Mortimer need one. Adams has a kind man; long black hair tied behind in a low ponytail, respectable spectacles, and even came in a blue and black suit. Getting past the formalities, Adams wanted to know what he was here for.

Now thought out the whole conversation you could see the worry in Mortimer's eyes are he explained his situation to Adams, and boy was it not pretty. Mortimer was telling Jacob about how he wanted to reopen his missing wife's case, still believing Don had something to do with her disappearance... After about 2 hours of the conversation, Mortimer pulled a stuffed envelope out of his desk and presented it to Adams.

"I know this is asking a lot from you but I think you will realize it's the best option for you and your family, as well as mine," Mortimer said handing the envelope full of money to Adams. Adams took the envelope and looked like he was about to put 2 tons of weight on his shoulders.

**Caliente House**

The Caliente was perfect for women like them it was small yet spacious. It had a roof, which was perfect for sunbathing since they both had to upkeep, their skin a nice bronze color. The only trouble they had was that none of them had a job to help pay the bills. Nina spent most of the money going out partying with people while Dina was worried about maintain the house and the normal worry of a burglary coming over since they couldn't afford a security system.

Getting up from her chair on the roof, Dina walked down stairs to go and get the mail her sister most likely forgot to get. Walking down stairs, she noticed that Nina was not home and that the house was filthy. Before she went outside, she tried to straighten up the mess that was their living room, kitchen, and even staircase. Putting rubbish in the trash can, wiping off mysterious liquids of the coach and TV table, and she even decided to dust the urn that was right next to the love seat in the living room. Although she makes it her business to polish the urn of her late husband, it makes her feel like he is always there.

After cleaning the house, she went to the sidewalk in front of the house to retrieve the paper. Once she picked up the paper, she went inside her house to look to see what jobs were available. Before she could sit down, she heard a knock on the door, and went to go and see who was there.

"Who is it?" she asked not opening the door. A familiar voice said "Hey it's me beautiful." Opening the door, she saw the famous Casanova of the town Don Lothario. Don Lothario had the idea he was God's gift to women and was not afraid to use his "gifts" to get what he wants. Him and Dina had long history a while back but decided to just be good friends. Dina looked at him and his sports outfit and assumed he is just out jogging like normal. However, Dina did not feel like dealing with Don right now.

"Good Afternoon, Don" she said simply. Seeing him check her out only made her that much more annoyed. After waiting a minute to see what he wanted, Dina decided to just close the door in hopes that he goes away.

"Hold on now" Don said as he reached for her hand.

"You're not going to say anything to me besides just hi? I thought we were closer than that Dina," he asked.

Just as he asked Dina saw Nina come into view and waved at both Dina and Don.

"Ooooo wee, you sure look hot." Nina said as she fanned herself from seeing Don glisten in the sunlight. Nina invited Don in for a drink of water and Dina followed suit into the house.

"Wow you house is cleaner than mine." Don directing his compliment to Nina who nodded her head in compliance. Dina just rolled her eyes and went to go back upstairs to shower and get ready for her outing with a friend of hers.

While Dina was upstairs, Don started flirting with Nina and rubbed her arms in a smooth sensual way. One thing led to another and soon they were making out on the coach with Nina on top and Don on bottom. In the troughs of their passion, Don noticed an urn sitting on a table next to them. Given that he was, a doctor he knew those types of urns were not just for decoration.

"Why the heck do you have THAT in the house let alone the living room?" he said as he attempted to pick it up and put it outside. Nina paid no mind at all but just asked him to make sure it would be in a safe place. Opening their back door and placed it right outside of it in hopes that it would be safe, after he placed the urn by the door, he close the door, and went back to what he and Nina were doing before Dina yelled, "Is anyone still home?"

Nina just laughed now as Dina walked down stairs with her signature dress but with more accessories on. As Dina was walking down stairs, Nina asked her where she was going, with no reply. While Dina walked into the kitchen, she noticed that Don was still here and looked at him to ask, "What are you still doing here?" Don replied, "I was just catching up with Nina, once I get married you know I won't have much time to spend with my friends as I do now." Not wanting to question him fuller Dina looked at her sister and said "Nina I am going out I will be back around 7 or 8 ish time, so please stay home tonight and make sure that all the doors are locked."

"What am I ten don't talk to me like I am a child?" Nina said in an angry tone getting up from the coach with her hands on her hips.

Don looking at his watch told the women that he had to go and said his goodbyes by winking at both girls in a flirty way; he did not want to have to see or be involved with any catfights.

"I am not saying you are 10, I was just trying to make sure that..." commented Dina but was interrupted by the fact something was missing. Nina looked puzzled until her eyes widened at the missing item that Dina probably had noticed. Dina looked around until she noticed that one of her most cherished possessions was gone and she knew she did not put it somewhere. Not happy on any level she turned to Nina and asked, "Where is it?" Nina tried explaining to Dina how creepy she found the urn and put it outside just for a little while

"Do I go around touching your stuff, oh wait yes I do but only to clean up, who gave you the right to move my stuff?" she yelled at Nina as she went outside to locate the missing urn.

"Come on Dina, I am being serious now, it's time to let him go and the best way to do that is bury him and give yourself some peace." explained Nina.

Coming back inside with the urn, Dina walked up to her room to place the urn next to her vanity. Walking down stairs, she saw Nina give her a disappointing look and just looked the other way. "Dina, you know I love right? I think you should try and meet someone to help you cope with the fact that Michael is not coming back." "Was it sad that he died, yes but you have to move and meet new people, what about that Mortimer guy." Nina went on.

Dina knew her sister was not trying to hurt her, but her words were not any comfort.

"He is rich, older, and I am sure will find you a catch in some way."

"Mortimer is really just a good friend that is all. Plus he is kind of like family since we were in-laws at first." replied Dina.

Dina was good friends with the wealthiest man in town Mortimer Goth, what people don't know is that they used to be family, by law. Since the death of her husband, she had seen therapist to help treat her with her depression, but luckily, her friend Mortimer was there to help get her to enjoy life too eventually they even got closer than they normally would.

"So who are you going out with then, Mortimer? "asked Nina.

"No I am going with Brandi, she said she had some good news she wanted to tell me so I thought we could have dinner tonight to celebrate whatever good news she has. "said Dina.

**Pleasant View High**

During lunchtime most of the students like to sit outside an enjoy the weather. Sitting near the gym was a group of students chatting away while eating their lunch: Dustin Broke, Dirk Dreamer, Angela Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant, and their new friend Arianna Adams.

Dustin Broke was a chill kind of guy, didn't really care much for school but came because his girlfriend was there and also to escape the boredom of being at home all day.

Dirk Dreamer was the smartest guy you could meet in Pv High him and Angela always try and compete each other on who has the highest GPA. He even helped his girlfriend Lilith bring her grades up (probably because he is the only person she will listen to)

Arianna was the new girl and was invited to eat lunch with them by Lilith, who she thought would be a good addition since the only other female in the group was Angela (who she could not stand being around for too long).

"So where are you from Arianna?" asked Angela. Arianna responded, "I am from Veronaville." Veronaville was a very high-class city, so it was no surprise that everyone was shocked that she moved from such a rich city, and now lives in a normal average city. "Wow so you must be loaded if you come from a place like that, why move here?" asked Dustin. Arianna did not really know why they had moved, her father never really told her why they moved, he just said he had to help out an old friend. "I am not really sure to be honest with you." Arianna said to Dustin. "Well I like you, sometimes we get really snobby or just rude new students so it's cool to see someone who is at least humble", said Lilith proudly.

Arianna and the gang just talked for the next half hour before lunch was over and they had to return to class. "What is your next class, Arianna?", asked Angela. "Um, I think it was combative sports." replied Arianna.

"Cool, you have the same class as me." Lilith said enthusiastically. Dirk could not help but noticed just how excited Lilith was. It was nice to see her happy but thought it was funny how happy she was to have the same class with the new kid. "Well hey, I am on my way to Calculus. Talk to you later babe." Dirk said to Lilith as he kissed her lips goodbye.

Dustin looked as Dirk kissed his girlfriend goodbye then looked at Angela who was already blushing. Angela looked at Dustin and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will see you after school bye. "Angela said so fast and left even quicker. Dustin just shook his head and sighed.

**Late that Night at Pleasantview Park**

In the park, Daniel replayed the scene and words in his head over and over again on the bench. He knew it was time to set things right, if not for his wife than at least for Kaylynn. He had asked Kaylynn to meet him at the park because he wanted to talk to her, and here she was sitting right next to him.

"Daniel, what is wrong? You seem sad." asked Kaylynn. Daniel looked at Kaylynn and smiled hoping that after this, maybe things would be easier for him and for her. Daniel knew that Kaylynn wanted someone to love her, and in truth, he wanted the same, but from his wife. It breaks his heart that he has to end things like this because he still does love her but he knows that he can't give her what she wants; a family and kids.

"Kaylynn, I am ok but I am mostly concerned about you." he said as his answer. Kaylynn looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, I am ok. I am happy because I love you, and you love me right? Kaylynn asked reaching out her hand for Daniel to take. Instead of taking her hand he just put his head down in shame. "I do love you Kaylynn but I don't think you should love me anymore." Daniel said with all the sadness in his heart. Kaylynn did not know if she should cry or be angry. "What do you mean you don't think I should love you, why are you saying this?" she cried.

Daniel and Kaylynn had been seeing each other a little over a year now. Daniel hired Kaylynn as a maid because he and Mary-Sue his wife were always busy, and the girls were always either in trouble or started trouble that the house was hardly maintained. Daniel got a maid as a way to add less stress to his wife's plate by at least letting her come home to a nice place but what later happened was that the time she could have been spent stressing and worrying about the house. She used to try to get ahead in her career, which put an even bigger gap in their marriage. One day Daniel asked Kaylynn as a friend if they wanted to have coffee, and they have been seeing each other since.

Daniel looked at Kaylynn face as tears were threatening to fall. "Kaylynn please listen to me and try to understand." he said softly as if trying to make this easier for her. Kaylynn reluctantly nodded.

"I still love my wife and my daughters, but I also love you. I hired you because I wanted my wife to maybe pay more attention to me since she seems to stress about everything, with the house taken care of that was on less thing for her to worry about." Daniel started hearing Kaylynn quietly sob, so he stood up trying to not be too affected by her distress.

" I can't be with you, I can't give you a family that you deserve. I don't want to see you have to hide your happiness because I am still married. You should be with someone you can proudly say "That is the man I love" not have to hide it because that man is already in a relationship. You deserve to be with someone who can also proudly say that he loves you." Kaylynn knew he was talking about her former lover Don who she also dated in secret because he was dating Cassandra.

"So you are saying I have poor taste in men that I always go after men who will never have me because they are already taken by someone else?"she asked sadly. Daniel wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her but he, against his better judgment he stood there and let her finish.

"Daniel, I love you so much. I don't know if I can love another, I don't want to keep getting hurt." She cried holding her face in deep sorrow. It was almost too much to take seeing Kaylynn in the state that she was in, but he had to keep his distance so that it would be easier for her to move on. After a while Kaylynn started to calm down and stood up looking at Daniel. "Are you going to tell your wife about us?" she asked. "I will, but I wanted to first make sure that when I do tell her, she won't have to worry about a relapse. Hopefully we can fix our marriage." He replied. "So if you wife says she doesn't forgive yo…" Kaylynn started.

"No Kaylynn, after we leave here this is it. Even if Mary Sue leaves me, I will not accept you again. You have to find the right person who isn't ashamed of saying they love you, that person can't be me." Daniel quickly cut her off. Kaylynn thought her heart had split in two, before Daniel could say another word Kaylynn ran out of the park ignoring Daniel's call to her.

I know its been a while but I am back. Please leave reviews because it really did help me keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

What did Jacob Adams and Mortimer talk about in his office. Please leave a review

As soon as the time turned to 8:30 Jacob finished his shower and was getting ready to meet with his client Mr. Goth. was not only his highest paying client was a good friend of Jacob, which by no surprise, Jacob moved his family to Pleasantview because Mortimer said that he needed Jacob's help with something and that he could only trust Jacob to do it and that he trusted his integrity of the matter. That was enough for Jacob, so getting ready to meet with Mortimer to discuss what was so important that Mortimer personally asked Jacob to move into the same town as him. "Jack, Breakfast is ready!" his wife yelled.

Jacob felt bad that his wife who recently gave birth his latest pair: Ariel and Marielle, who she personally named herself. She had hoped that after the twins were born that they would be able to get jobs that would not require long work hours, however just this once he put his work before his family. Edith who planned to be a stay at home mom, would have to do this role by herself for a while, or at least until he can understand the situation with Mortimer. His family had been supportive of his decision in them moving even his oldest daughter Ariana who he knew was a kind and understanding soul.

Coming down stairs, he saw Ariana and his wife struggle with feeding the twins, who he thought had a mind of their own. "Come on the food is getting cold", said Arianna. Setting down he stared at his plate in delight as his wife made his favorite meal: eggs, pancakes, and sausage. He asked Ari if she was nervous about her first day of school, but she simply replied that she was more worried that her pen pal has not sent her a letter in 3 months. She of course thinking maybe the "pal" does not like her and that is the reason he/she is not responding to her letters. He told her that perhaps life is difficult for him/her, that she should give them some space, and maybe they will turn around.

Once the clock hit 9:00, he kissed all his girls on their heads and walked to the car to go and see Mr. Goth.

Once he arrived to Goth Inc. since he had been here before on a trip to talk about his taxes he knew where to find him and made pace to his office. Once Jacob made it to his door, he knocked three times to see if he was in "Come in." He opened the door and let himself in.

"Jacob old boy, you here!" Mortimer came across the room to shake my hand in a gentle but firm shake and I could not help wonder why he was so happy when I was a bit more nervous. After setting ourselves down, we went straight to business, well he did anyway.

"I am sure you are wondering why I called you here and even made the request to ask you to locate here for some time?" he said.

"I admit it was difficult to get my family settled and arranged but I am sure you have a reason why you called me here, is it about your will?" I asked.

"Nothing gets past you does it? However, yes, this has something to do with will but that is later on. I want to reopen my wife's case, and see if we can try one last time to find out what happened to her." he replied.

"Re open her case, Mortimer do you still believe that Bella is out there somewhere, alive?" asked Jacob.

"Well of course I do, I haven't had a moments peace since she went missing and something tells me she is till out there." said Mortimer.

Jacob tried getting his head wrapped around this. "You mean to tell me you asked me and my family to move all the way out here, so that you can ask me to do a job that a normal well paid private detective could do?" he asked irritated.

"No, not just about finding her but I want you to make Alex my heir, the only heir to get my company and my inheritance." Mortimer said confidently.

Jacob looked confused at why Mortimer, the man who seemed to love his kids more than air would cut off one of them.

"I never told anyone this but I believe Don Lothario was trying to have an affair with Bella." he said.

Jacob was even more shocked because Bella did not seem like the type of woman to cheat. The little time he knew of her, she was always so happy around Mortimer and even stood with him in the office to keep him company.

" The day I wanted to confront my wife on the issue is the day she went missing and was last seen on Lothario's roof." said Mortimer.

"If you think Bella was having an affair why are you still looking for her?" asked Jacob.

"I have a friend named Dina who is very closely associated with Don. Her late husband Michael was killed by unusually circumstances. After her husband died, Don tried to make a move on Dina and she told me she think it was because he wanted some of the money she got from her husband."

"I want to know if my wife was being used by Don to kill me and take my money. If she was why was she last seen at his house and then never seen after that?" Mortimer continued.

"The day my wife went missing, she was last seen at Don Lothario's house. I have tried to explain that to Cassandra, but she is blinded by love and will believe everything he says, which is why if she married him...I feel like I am losing my daughter who I fear will suffer the same fate as my wife. I trust very few people in this town, and you have always been honest and a man of integrity." he continued from there and all Jacob could think of is how desperate Mortimer sounded.

"I will pay you for your troubles but I asked that you help me." he continued.

"Ok, Mortimer, I get it you want to make sure of what happened to your wife while also making sure Don doesn't get your money. But what I don't understand is why did my family have to move out here, I could have done this way back home? asked Jacob.

" I am going to have you work in my company until Alex is of age to take control. That a way you have a cover for being in town, I am going to need you to be the Chief accountant of my company, or if you want you can take over Human resources and Personnel. "replied Mortimer. To say Jacob was not shocked and overwhelmed was an understatement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sims 2 or the characters in the game, this is just a story.**

**Chapter 4:**

Waking up from the fresh rays hitting the inside of his window, Darren got out of bed to start his morning routine. Every morning Darren wakes up, fixes his coffee, sits on his couch, and spends his time watching the news.

"Well, still no details on the date of what could be the "Wedding of the Century.", said News Anchor Jeff

Unfortunately for Darren since Pleasantview is a fairly small town, any news can be big news, and Cassandra's wedding was **big** news. Not because of who she is marrying but the fact that she is Goth. The Goth's were the richest and most powerful family in these parts. Her father Mortimer made a name for himself as a well-known and respected scientist, and it makes since that Cassandra continued in that legacy….until she met Don.

Everything from the wedding date (which is yet to be known to the public) to any gossip they can get about the details of the soon to be couple, was on the news.

As he continued to watch the news he heard his son come into the living room. "Hey Dad, what are you watching?" asked Dirk.

"Nothing really just the news, something to help me finish my cup of Joe", replied Darren as he continued drinking his coffee.

Dirk decided to sit next to his father, "It must be nice to be getting married, although I think it shouldn't be anyone's business who or what is going on with their wedding", said Dirk observing the couple on the tv screen.

Darren chuckled at his son and said, "Well sometimes hearing good or bad news about people makes other people feel a bit better about themselves, and be motivated to do things they wouldn't normally do, plus Cassandra doesn't really mind it I am sure."

"Well I guess if she is okay with it." said Dirk with an unsureness in his voice.

"Hey dad, this wedding has been in the news for the past few months, does it ever make you think about marriage?" asked Dirk

Darren coincidently finished his coffee and went into the kitchen, ignoring his son's question. Darren thought it was cute that Dirk wanted his father to get married.

Dirk walked into the kitchen, not letting his dad avoid the question.

"I am serious Dad, you haven't even dated since mom pasted away. I think you should find someone who makes you happy, love doesn't happen every day, you know?"

Darren help but chuckle as his son was talking. Darren has gone a few dates since his wife passed away, he just put his son before his own needs.

Darren silently listening to his son wondered when his son started taking love so seriously, hopefully he wasn't developing huge feelings from the black sheep of the Pleasant family.

"Look son, right now you are my priority and my work. That is enough happiness." Darren said with a sincere was subtle sad expression that didn't go undetected by his son.

" Yeah but what happens when I go off to college, I don't want you hear by yourself." Dirk commented. Dirk turned his head to the tv still talking about the soon to be wedding then looked at his dad.

"Its like you said sometimes good things motivate people, well I think you dad should motivate yourself to find love and happiness just like your friend Cassandra." Dirk said trying to cheer his dad up.

Darren patted his son on the head and said "Alright son I will make you a deal, I am working on a painting that I think will really put me on the map, maybe even into the city art gallery. Once I finish my painting I will try and meet someone, how about that?" said Darren.

Dirk replied with a smile "Cool, just don't work yourself to death okay."

Before Darren could respond they heard a honking noise which he knew was the school bus to take Dirk to school

"Well sport, time to go to school."

Dirk walked out and wished his dad a good day.

**Mid- Afternoon**

Jennifer and John spent their afternoon shopping, wanting to wear new clothes to help them adapt to their new life.

John went to look for some gardening tools and new plants to try and decorate the landscape, while Jennifer was looking for her and Lucy some clothes.

Jennifer was excited about shopping; she would have taken her daughter with her if Lucy actually liked shopping. Lucy reminded Jennifer a little about herself, kind of a tomboy but Jennifer hoped that Lucy will tame herself more in dresses.

She saw pretty pink, orange, and yellow dresses that would fit Lucy, and many of them had pretty designs that hopefully Lucy would find attractive. After a while, John pushing a cart full of gardening supplies met Jennifer browsing in the women's section of the store.

"Jennifer I can't wait to get started when we get home, I already planned out where what shrubs and trees will go and…"John continued.

Jennifer being the loving wife nodded and smiled at the words of her husband, she knew her husband loved gardening. Jennifer kept shopping around for clothes until they accidently ended up in the maternity section.

"I remember those day." said John looking at the maternity dresses. Jennifer looked at the dresses remember how she felt being pregnant.

John looked at Jennifer and asked "Hey Jen, maybe when we settle in we should give Lucy a little brother or sister?

Jennifer smiled at John replying "Maybe."

John took her smile as encouragement to continue the conversation. "You know wouldn't it be great to have a big family, I mean not too big. Maybe 3 kids? Maybe Lucy will learn how to be nicer with a sibling that she can look after."

John kept talking as they were browsing for more clothes. Jennifer was happy her husband was so happy but she **really** didn't want to have anymore kids. She wanted to enjoy her life with her husband even Lucy, but no more than that. Right after they got married John wanted to start his family, Jennifer went along to make him happy.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, its been a while since I uploaded a sim chapter, but I tried to focus and have one out and here it is. Tell me what you think, reviews really do help me know if I am doing a good job. Thanks.**


End file.
